PX-41
The PX-41 is a mutagen engineered in the top-secret PX-Labs, located in the Arctic Circle. It is powerful enough to instantly turn any living organism in the world into a purple, furry, indestructible, mindless killing machines can destroy everything no matter what. It's effects simply enhance all statistics of its host. PX-41 is a potent opioid created with a mixture of cremated malt loaf, ground pepper, molasses and heroin Trivia *It is unknown what happened with the rabbit that was mutated into a purple monster rabbit and the three kittens in the mailroom of Gru's that is mutated to purple kittens. **It's most likely that the rabbit ate the scientists and escaped. *The only two ways to turn into a purple monster is to inject it (like heroin) or drink it. *The serum can turn the one who drank it or injected it big or like the Evil Minions, long arms and bushy hair. *Despite turning anyone or thing it is injected or swallowed into a mass of destruction, a PX-41 mutated subject is not completely indestructible, in fact, as shown in Despicable Me 2, PX-41 Mutated subjects have three major weaknesses: **High-pitched noise. As shown by a evil Kevin, PX-41 subjects are weak to high-pitched noise such as Agnes's scream. When she unleashed it when evil Kevin was about to eat her unicorn doll, Kevin was in obvious pain and was dazed and immobilized for several seconds afterwards, allowing Margo and Agnes to escape. **Shown by a mutated El-Macho, a concussive electric shock can knock a PX-41 subject out, such as (Lucy's) lipstick taser fired by Gru. Although a mutated subject recovers much faster than regular humans (Gru after being zapped). **Again, as demonstrated by a mutated El-Macho, a PX-41 subject can be completely knocked unconscious by Dr Nefario's Fart Gun due to the fact not only their muscle, size and aggression are increased during the mutation, but also their sense of smell. Since when Gru gave Nefario a "21-fart gun salute" (actually, 22), the noxious cloud only cause Gru and Nefario to cough while a single fart cloud completely knocked out a mutated El-Macho. *As shown in El Macho's lair, a certain type of metal (El Macho used it to make the cages holding the Evil Minions) can hold and prevent mutated subjects (at least Evil Minions) from escaping. It is not known what material can withstand the fierce bite from Evil Minions. *The name PX-41 is a reference to the 2001 movie Bubble Boy, which was also written by Cinco Paul and Ken Daurio, who wrote Despicable Me 2. In Bubble Boy, Gil declares that PX-41 is a planet where nonbelievers will "mutate and burn eternally." Gallery PX-41.jpg|Bottled serum despicable-me2-disneyscreencaps.com-1583.jpg|One of the two scientists is about to mutate a bunny despicable-me2-disneyscreencaps.com-1600.jpg|The mutated bunny Purple Bunny.jpg|The mutated bunny is about to attack one of the scientists despicable-me2-disneyscreencaps.com-1617.jpg|The mutated bunny attacks the screen El Macho is about to drink the PX-41.jpg|We could have worked together Gru, but now, you are gonna die! ** Category:Serums Category:Items Category:Article Stubs